


Dinner's On The Table

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Adulthood, Adults, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dinner, Dirty Jokes, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie makes dinner for his boyfriend! So sweet, right? Almost too sweet. Something suspicious.Oneshot/drabble





	Dinner's On The Table

Eddie was working on something in the living room, something for work. If he had half a brain then maybe he'd have quit his job by now. It was taking him a long time right now, and it was already getting pretty late into the evening. There was nothing he wanted more than just to climb up on the couch with his boyfriend and something nice to eat. He deserved it, didn't he? 

Speak of the devil; just then Richie called out from somewhere in the kitchen. "Hey babe! Dinner's on the table!"

That immediately perked Eddie up. He dropped what he was doing and rushed into the other room. God, he was starving, and--

And Richie was laying seductively on the table. 

"Ready to eat me~?" he smirked. 

"...but it's lasagna night." Eddie said sadly.

He loved Richie, but right now he was actually hungry. For food, not fucks. 


End file.
